


Порошки

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Humor, Multi, Routine, WTF Kombat 2021, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Порошки

в грозу среди лесов увидеть  
не сможешь ты счастливых лиц  
и только шейла рада в грозы  
нет птиц

у изабелы есть особый  
неповторимый дар начать  
знакомство с каждым с жаркой ебли  
вот блядь

пусть тетрас гном но парень видный  
однако до сих пор один  
так бобылем дойдет до самых  
седин

в орлее на балу все в масках  
но инкви им не доверял  
скрывали маски кровожадный  
оскал

мог инквизитор изначально  
этой мороки избежать  
одним простым волшебным словом  
насрать

пусть это тяжкая работа  
но бен'хазрат неведом страх  
отыщет тайны бык у инкви  
в трусах

митал и флемет так сроднились  
что не удастся разделить  
но морриган готовы обе  
пилить

он флиртовал и улыбался  
и не скрывал своих надежд  
и вот лишил в палатке амелл  
одежд

коварный тип скотина сволочь  
раскаянье равно нулю  
за что же солас так тебя я  
люблю

хотел бы я это развидеть  
из памяти прочь навсегда  
клянусь приятель вот такая  
елда

недолго думал инквизитор  
себе он выбрал ремесло  
по мертвякам он мастер а не  
ссыкло

всю жизнь страж прожил в орзамаре  
ну а теперь придется блядь  
ему наземников проблемы  
решать

я с детства не люблю печеньки  
по мне они сплошное зло  
за что ты сэра мне влепила  
в табло

логейн быть недостоин стражем  
но лучше сдохнет как герой  
чем нас двоих туда утянет  
с собой

с виду лишь щеголь и повеса  
но ныне посреди болот  
он защищает иностранный  
народ

в доспехах алистер шагает  
в кольчуге смелый наш вожак  
лишь морриган все носит броне-  
лифак

страж архидемона зарезал  
а инкви небо починил  
хоук самый умный он тихонько  
свалил

пусть фенрис и ворчлив и вспыльчив  
не маг и не наводит чар  
но вызывает он в сердечке  
пожар

у морриган наряд открытый  
но за ехидное словцо  
она любому обглодает  
лицо

никто не рад никто не весел  
жаль разбредаться на покой  
но инквизитор уж не светит  
рукой


End file.
